elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Weapon stats
How To Read Weapon Damage Rolls Weapon damage is displayed as follows: x'd'y+'z' x''' represents the number of dice rolled, and '''y is the number of sides on the dice. So to get the base damage done by a successful non-critical hit by the weapon, the game generates x''' random numbers between 1 and '''y, then adds z'''. For ranged weapons, the mean damage value given by the ammo is also added on (thus, the bonus given by ammo is always constant). + values at the end of the item name, as conferred by enchant weapon scrolls, add 1 damage per point of enchantment, and a blessed weapon adds an additional 1 damage. The numbers in parentheses directly add to the percent chance to hit, and do not affect damage. Pierce is the percentage of the defense dice roll, determined by the target's PV, ignored during damage calculation; the direct percentage reduction from PV remains unaffected. For example, the foreign laser gun +4 (2d11+1)(3) with ammo the everlasting energy cell 2d7+1 would randomly deal between 2 and 22 damage, plus 1, plus 4, plus 9 (the average from the ammo) for a total base damage somewhere from 15 to 35. It's worth noting that because the random numbers are between 1 and '''y, rather than 0 and y''', weapons with high '''x values are often preferable to weapons with high y''' values, due to having higher minimum and average damage. Weapon Stats Melee weapons Ranged weapons Ammo Elona+: pierce % and absolute piercing attacks The following is adapted from Ano's blog: '''Under normal circumstances: damage is subtracted by Effective Defence, then subtracted again by defence dice (after dice is multiplied by Pierce%). Absolute pierce: damage is subtracted by 1/3 of Effective Defence, defence dice is completely ignored, then if target lives a PV penalty is calculated and applied. Absolute pierce in vanilla Elona: damage is subtracted by Effective Defence, and completely ignores defence dice. 100% pierce weapons: damage is subtracted by 1/3 of Effective Defence, completely ignores defence dice. As such, the target's PV will still work against absolute piercing attacks and 100% pierce weapons. PV reduction from absolute piercing attacks take effect for the next attack on the target. 100% pierce weapons do not cause a reduction in PV. * Effective Defence = PV + equipment skill (capped at 300) + Dexterity / 10 * Defence dice X% + YdZ also depends on Effective Defence * Reduction due to Effective Defence: Damage * 100 / (100 + Effective Defence * (150 - Pierce %) / 150) * Reduction by defence dice: Damage1 = RawDamage * Pierce % / 100 Damage2 = RawDamage - Damage1 (i.e. if Pierce% is 100, then Damage2 = 0.) If Effective Defence is 0 or greater, then Damage2 is simply reduced by defence dice. If it is less than 0, then it becomes 0. Damage3 = Damage1 + Damage2 (i.e. 100% pierce effectively negates defence dice) After this, other special effects like Opatos' Shell and Super Armor are applied to Damage3 to determine actual damage. Omake Overhaul In Omake overhaul, enchantment levels improve weapon skills instead of adding a flat bonus to damage. This was done to address an odd issue where very strong enemies are often more damaging when fighting without weapons. At the same time players who can easily complete the most difficult town quests should now have a more exciting time battling monsters. In addition it was to balance out lightsabres which would become the strongest weapon class given enough upgrades. It is also to allow other equipments with high dice faces or damage modifiers to become viable endgame weapons.Category:Weapons